


两月前

by daomo7



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, 三十分钟拼文系列, 动画与漫画剧情线有冲突, 言外之意就是短【x
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: 1889年2月19日，棺材店的下午。





	两月前

标题：两月前  
原作：黑执事（动画+漫画）  
作者：道莫小七  
角色：死神组  
警告：动画与漫画剧情线有冲突；三十分钟拼文系列；言外之意就是短【x  
摘要：1889年2月19日，棺材店的下午。

 

 

“死神先生今天不上班吗？”

“别这么叫人家啦。”在合起的棺材盖上翻了个身的格雷尔摆手讪笑，“明明大人才是人家的前辈。”

棺材铺的老板低笑一声，从善如流改了口：“萨多克里夫……啊，拗口的名字。不上班吗？”

“叫人家格雷尔就好。”红色的死神爬过来凑到他身边，“天天都在工作，人家偶尔也想有个属于自己的闲暇时光。”

“于是来小生这儿？”

“于是来大人这儿。”格雷尔笑嘻嘻地大着胆子又凑近几分，探过头看着为尸体收殓的那双手。苍白而骨感的手指捻着针线，犹如蝶戏花丛上下飞舞，将已稍显腐烂的翻开的皮肉仔细缝合起来。

他其实并不喜欢这种活计，将被盛开的鲜红装点后的尸体，重新收殓为规矩又死板的雪白，着实是对他的审美的否定……不过算了。

那次的肆意发挥让他被关了好长时间的禁闭，他得老实很久了。

注意到腰边的红色脑袋，葬仪屋自刘海后飞速瞥了他一眼又收回视线：“跑这儿来看小生为客人整理打扮，就是格雷尔的消遣方式？还是说……其实是想再看小生被埋一次盐罐？”

想起那次被威尔得知他心目中敬仰的前辈被自己如此对待后的修理，格雷尔至今心有余悸，连忙爬起来扑过去挽住葬仪屋的一条胳膊亲昵蹭：“才不会再干那种事了！人家啊，光是看到前辈英俊的面容就心满意足了，所以……”

被晃得险些穿歪了皮肉的葬仪屋停下手中的针线活，半扭过头，对仰着头一脸期待的晚辈微微一笑。

“好，小生明白了，是想再看一次小生的脸，对吧？不过呢……”

他的声音越来越轻，格雷尔不由得下意识凑过去才能听清他在说什么。

“砰——”

棺材店的大门被突然推开。

苍白的唇弯起一条上扬的线。

“不过，格雷尔的上司来了。”他从鼻腔里哼了两声笑。

“格雷尔·萨多克里夫！”应声而来的园艺剪啪地夹住白衬衫的后领，将还未反应过来的格雷尔直接拖过来。

“诶、诶诶？！威尔？！——痛。”

在自己下属的后脑上敲下一剪子后，威廉推了推眼镜，恭敬弯腰鞠躬：“抱歉，打扰大人了，我这就带他离开。”

“嘿嘿……好说。”葬仪屋冲他们扬了扬宽大的衣袖，“小生还在忙，就不送客了。”

威廉拽着格雷尔在离开前又行了一礼，才带上门消失了。

店内又重新回归了静谧。

葬仪屋低头继续着手上的活儿。

终于清静了。

他轻声哼着诡异的小调。

都走吧。

别来打扰小生研究尸体的奇妙之处。

此时是1889年2月19日，距离震惊全国的坎帕尼亚游轮事件还有整整两个月。


End file.
